Of the eight known Catharanthus species, seven originate from Madagascar, and the exception Catharanthus pusillus is endemic to India and Sri Lanka. Of importance is Catharanthus roseus, commonly known as Madagascar periwinkle or vinca, which is valued for production of medicinal indole alkaloids. In addition, it is frequently grown annually from seed or less commonly cuttings in temperate climates for use in summer bedding or as a pot plant. It has long been grown as an ornamental in tropical regions of the world. As a consequence of its ability to self-pollinate, Catharanthus roseus is now widely naturalized in many tropical regions. Hybridization is less common; however, there are natural hybrids between Catharanthus longifolius and Catharanthus roseus. Man-made crosses have yielded hybrids between Catharanthus ovalis and Catharanthus longifolius, and between Catharanthus roseus and Catharanthus trichophyllus. 